Metal Gear Solid 4 Fox Hunter
by Aqua Azuresky
Summary: Another war, another metal gear, need more be said? Metal Gear ROC must be destroyed, but what of Snake? And what else is going on? Blah-blah-blah...
1. Prelude

Metal Gear Solid 4: Fox Hunter

By: Michael Blossom

Disclaimer: I's got nothin to do with Konami, Kojima, or the Metal Gear series, except I play the games, no sue-age, please.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Chapter Zero: The Prologue

The television screen prompts for a load of a saved game. No files exist. "Awww crap!" A kid's voice can be heard furiously protesting. "I shouldn't have let the memory card go in the washer..."

-X-X-X-X-X-

Maurice Hudson, a Cold War veteran, stood waiting outside an emergency ward. His wife, Daphne, laid incapacitated on the inside. As he paced, smoking a half-used cigarette, he mumbled to himself, trying to consol himself into thinking everything was okay. A doctor barged out of the ER, shaking his head.

"Tell me!" Maurice grabbed the doctor by the collar with both hands. "What happened to my wife? Tell me!"

"Sir!" The doctor panicked. "Please! Calm down!"

"Just tell me!"

"She," The doctor gulped. "S-she died, s-sir. But, but... we saved the child."

"What child?"

"Your son."

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Today is July sixteenth, year two-thousand and five. You know what that means, right?" A perky female senior asked her best buddy, who was sleeping on his desk in fourth period Honors History class. "Hey, you awake in there?" She knocked on his head.

The short, spiky, swept back blond hair moved to the side as his head rotated to face the girl. One bright blue eye shone through the shadows and looked at her. "What? Is it two-thirty already, Erica?"

"Nope, but it is the sixteenth, which means...?" Erica looked at him with a grin. She was a petit brunette, only about five feet and two inches. Despite her small size, he knew she could hit harder than any boxer. It also wouldn't be likely that anyone would see her as a senior, with her cute little nose and pink lips, more befitting of a sophomore than a senior. Her shining emerald eyes told you everything about her, she was innocent and naive, but eternally hopeful.

He had to think about it for a moment. "It's our anniversary?" He replied jokingly.

She knocked him in the back of the head with an eleven page essay. "Last day of school, duh... Anniversary? Where did you get that idea?"

He laughed. "I'm awake now." He lifted his head, grinning slightly. His face was sharp-featured, with piercing glacier blue eyes. His inch long blonde hair was done in three millimeter diameter spikes, all swept toward the back of his head at a thirty five degree angle to his head.

The bell rung a second later, signaling the end of class. All the seniors jumped up and yelled for joy, excepting him. He felt a twinge of sadness, because he'd never see her again. "C'mon Yeager! Let's get outta here!" She called to him, already at the door with her book bag.

-X-X-X-X-X-

It was one hour after school had stopped, Yeager sat with an Air Force recruitment officer. The officer, Morris Jackson, shoved over some papers and stood up. "Welcome to the United States Air Force." He said and saluted with the typical military edge and harshness.

Yeager got up and saluted just as firmly. "Thank you sir."

-X-X-X-X-X-

Prologue Complete. Saving file... Complete.

This is just the prequel... :P I should have thefirst part up tonight. Read, review, please...


	2. Operation Lightning Strike

Metal Gear Solid 4: Fox Hunter

By: Michael Blossom

Disclaimer: I's got nothin to do with Konami, Kojima, or the Metal Gear series, except I play the games, no sue-age, please.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Chapter One: Operation Lightning Strike

A pattern of six F-22 Raptors flew at ten thousand feet. Lightning loomed overhead and in front, surrounding their destination. The dune below them was dark and ominous in the dusk light.

"Damn that storm, we can't go any higher, we'll get zapped."

"We'll get spotted on radar at this altitude."

"Affirmative, we should hug the ground." All six planes descended to only a hundred feet.

"New kid, you okay back there?"

"Affirmative."

"Don't worry any, we got your back. The enemy's air power is nearly nil, anyway."

"Hey, is it true your name is Yeager?"

"Affirmative."

"As in, the Yeager?"

"Negative. Yeager is my first name. I have no last name."

"How'd that happen?"

"Disowned."

"Whoa... Harsh."

Lights began flashing as the lock-on indicators turned on. In the far distance, SAM sites pointed their missile boxes straight at the squadron. A swarm of missiles, at least six per plane, careened from their housings.

"Evasive maneuvers!"

"Holy shit! Since when did they have SAMs?"

"They're sidewinders! Deploy flares!"

"There are three radars, Missile Box, can you get a lock?"

"Affirmative." The planes began to break formation, using hard break turns to dodge missiles. All of them missed, none of them very close to hitting. Another swarm of missiles emerged from the plane of the one called "Missile Box". His plane was outfitted with micro missiles. Like a swarm of bees, they flew in chaotic order towards the SAM radars. About nine micro missiles drove into each radar, dislodging the plates form their bases.

"Nice shooting. We got some long range interference from the storm. Remember, we have to destroy the hangar with the full payload of bombs we got. Every last one goes on that target, got it?"

"Affirmative." Five voices said in unison.

"Wait! What the hell is that!" Missile Box's radio signal turned to static as a bolt of sideways lightning rammed right into his cockpit. The plane exploded violently. The remaining pilots saw what had launched the lightning bolt. It was a shadow of a deformed giant. Four thick, cubic, spider legs made up it's bottom half. A large cylindrical torso stuck just below an enlarged airplane cockpit window, designed to fit as the head. On the back was mounted two massive boxes, made for launching missiles. The left arm was vaguely human, with an extremely long and large forearm, with a short upper arm. The right "arm" was merely a triangular barrel leading to the circular joint onto the body.

"Holy shit! What's going on?"

"It got Missile Box!"

"It's going to fire again! Scramble!" At that, a missile fired straight up into the sky from the massive machine's right side missile box.

"What the hell? Double Helix! Distract him, we'll blow it out of the sky!"

"It's on the ground!" Two voices said at the same time.

"Whatever! Break formation!" Two planes veered off to either side when a spike drove through the left engine of one of the remaining three. The explosion ripped the entire plane to shrapnel.

"Lead!" One of the pilots yelled. Another spike shattered through the fuel compartment of one of the fighters. As it began to lose speed, he noticed more spikes, raining from the sky. Two more shoved their way into his plane, and it exploded, just as Lead Blaze had.

"A-T!" the one called C-G called out. He himself had a rod driven through his body, and his plane crashed down to the earth.

"Oh my God..."

"Sniper?" Yeager called out. "Sniper?" He yelled again. "SNIPER?" He gave only last yell before twin machine guns from the thing's shoulders tore Sniper's plane to bits. The twin guns then turned on Yeager, the terrible chattering of blazing metal growing ever closer. Yeager hit the afterburners and rushed along the ground. After flying in between the spider legs, he pulled straight up towards the black clouds above. His Raptor rushed into the cloud cover, just as a bolt of lightning struck downward only yards away.

"My sensors aren't picking it up," Yeager heard over his radio. "The interference from the storm is screwing with my targeting." The storm also seemed to be messing around with Yeager's radio.

"It's suicide," A female voice said calmly, "for anyone to try and fly in there, he'll be struck down by lightning if he goes out of the clouds." Yeager had to throw a left break turn to avoid a bolt right then.

Heeding not the warning from the voice, Yeager made some adjustments to point himself at the monstrosity and fired all four sidewinders blindly. He could hear four explosions and a interference-laden oath from the machine's pilot. As he ripped through the bottom of the clouds, a bolt of lightning danced along the rear of the fighter jet. It seemed unharmed as a stream of bullets flew from the machine gun. Those bullets merely clinked against the armor of the walking tank, and only scorch marks on the right shoulder showed where the missiles hit.

Yeager began to experience some turbulence, with the eighty degree angle of descent and full afterburners, the speed was tearing the plane apart. The torso turned his way, and the lightning cannon fired one more shot, one that blasted the thrusters, and ignited the fuel tanks. All that was left of the plane, the nose, fell unceremoniously to the dunes below. Operation Lightning Strike was a total failure.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"What the fudge! I was using cheat codes?"  
Alright, I had most of this one done before I posted chapter zero. You know the drill, read, review, and don't make me beg you to do so.


End file.
